The present invention relates to microfabricated fluidic devices, particularly to miniature fluidic connectors, and more particularly to miniature (milli to micro) connectors utilizing a molded ring or seal set in a ferrule cartridge for introducing fluids or gases to microfabricated fluidic devices or interconnecting various microfluidic devices.
While the ability to fabricate micron-scale mechanical and fluidic structures out of silicon, glass, and plastic is advancing rapidly, one of the main challenges continues to be interfacing these microfabricated devices to each other and to the outside, macroscopic world. Very little effort has been directed to meet this need. For example, institutions performing leading-edge microfluidics research are still connecting devices using epoxy, which is permanent, can cause channel clogging, and cannot withstand significant pressures or other mechanical loading. There is great promise for miniature deployable microfluidic systems which monitor the environment for airborne toxicants, and hand-held medical diagnostic instruments incorporating microfluidic chips. However, introducing fluid samples and reagents into the microfluidic device is challenging, especially when multiple inputs are required.
The invention of the above-referenced application Ser. No. 09/090,769 directly addressed this need in a manner which is easy to connect and disconnect without the problem of tube twisting during installation. The present invention involves an improvement over that of the above-referenced application by use of a molded ring or seal set into a ferrule cartridge, with or without a compression screw. Also, the present invention utilizes no adhesives to make the connection, thus providing a means for quick and easy exchange of microfabricated components. Further, the miniature connectors of the present invention have a low dead volume, are helium leak-tight, can withstand high pressures, and have a small footprint, allowing for multiple connections to be made in a very small area, thereby retaining the advantages of miniaturization.